


Stuff with Bits

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after she meets the Raggedy Doctor, Amelia has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff with Bits

"Amelia Jessica Pond, what happened to my kitchen?" Aunt Sharon demanded.

Amelia bolted up, tore off her sheets and ran to the window. No blue box. "What am I doing in bed?" She was going to wait for the Raggedy Doctor. He promised her five minutes. Maybe his box got stuck, like her mum's when she was running down to the shop.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, come down here right now." Footsteps pounded up the stairs, each one hard and deliberate. Aunt Sharon stood at the doorway, tapping her foot on the floor. "What have I told you about snacks after bed?"

"But it wasn't me." Amelia shook her head. "It was the Doctor."

"The doctor? What doctor?"

"He fell from the sky in a police box. It landed right on your shed."

Aunt Sharon looked out the window. "My shed!" she gasped, staring at the pile of wreckage. "What happened?"

"It was the Doctor," Amelia repeated. "And he breathed glowly stuff. He came to fix the crack in my wall."

"Amelia." Aunt Sharon rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you, it's just an ordinary crack?"

"No, it wasn't. He opened it up and we saw an eyeball. It said 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' Then the crack snapped shut."

Aunt Sharon grabbed Amelia's shoulders and half-dragged, half-pushed the girl down the stairs into the kitchen. "What about this mess?"

"Oh, that was the Doctor. He wanted apples, but he said I was trying to poison him. Then he asked for yoghurt, but he said that was stuff with bits in it. Then he tried…"

"Just what did this doctor want?" Aunt Sharon stared at him.

"Apples, yoghurt, bacon, beans, bread," Amelia counted on her fingers, "Oh, and fish fingers and custard."

"Fish fingers and custard? What an imagination you have. But the kitchen–Amelia, what were you doing?"

"It wasn't me. It was the Doctor. "

"Amelia, save the stories for another time. What were you doing?"

"I told you."

"Amelia, you are telling me a fib. What really happened now, tell me."

"It was the Doctor. He wore a suit; it was all torn up and messy."

"Amelia Jessica Pond, go up to your room until you decide to tell me the truth." Aunt Sharon grabbed her by the shoulders.

Amelia crossed her arms. "He was real. And he's coming back for me."

Aunt Sharon herded Amelia up the stairs, quickly opening the door and shutting again.

"He's coming back!" Amelia yelled through the door. She turned and looked out the window. She'd see him when he came back. In the meantime, she'd draw a picture of him for Aunt Sharon to explain where she'd gone. Soon she had several pictures of the blue box, the Doctor, and herself. She'd take one with her to show him.

He'd be back. He promised.


End file.
